Flying Mutant Bird Kid Hybrids
by Vampiric Dragonrider
Summary: My brother and me? Mutant Experiments? Preposterous, I say. But... I'm seeing with my own eyes mutant refugees, and... well, science is easier to believe than, oh say, MAGIC.
1. Meeting Mercy

**Well, this is... a Maximum Ride and Yugioh crossover. I would like to say it's the first, but... it's not... It's the second. But it's the first one on the fancy schmancy new crossover search engine!!!!! Yay!**

**May Contain spoilers for... all of the Max Ride books. None for Yugioh, I'm just borrowing Kaiba and his brother. By the way, Kaiba is sixteen (first seasonish) and Mokuba is roughly twelve. I haven't decided yet (so don't leave if you don't like it) but their might be MokubaXNudge. I dunno. Probably not. I hate pairings. **

**I forgot what else I was going to say. I'll probably remember tomorrow and go "Ah dangit!" Enjoy! It's Kaiba's POV!**

* * *

You know something's up when you fall asleep in you home, then wake up in a windowless, cave-like room lit by a bare fluorescent lightbulb occupied by your little brother, a girl playing with fans, six other kids, and a small black dog who talks and talks _often_.

The bad thing about this simple piece of logic is that it never happens like that. Being abducted isn't that simple. Does this confuse you? Of course it does; not many people get it. Let me start from the beginning, a few measly days ago.

* * *

It started like any other day in Domino City: warm, pleasant, cloudless. There was no school that day, so I decided to take Mokuba to the arcade. I don't know why he keeps getting me to take him there. I find it pretty boring as of late. Either way, we decided to walk. About halfway there, he suddenly stops, screams in fright, and cowers behind me. It drew unwanted attention.

"What is it?" I hissed.

"D-don't you see them!?" he cried, pointing to air. "They want us!"

It hit me then, what was happening. I bent down to his eye level and said, "Mokuba, you're hallucinating. Close your eyes, take as many deep breaths as needed, then open them again." Mokuba did as I ordered, and when he opened his eyes, he noted that whatever creature he had seen was gone. As you must imagine, this little scene worried me. Never before has my brother hallucinated, and there should be no reason why he should start now. It was too late for schizophrenia, right?

"Move along!" I spat at some pedestrians who had stopped to witness the event. "Go on! Shoo!" Finally, all but one left. She was roughly my age, maybe a year or two younger. She was wearing a short black skirt with red leggings and a violet T-shirt with a long red dragon breathing a flame of light blue ice.

"Can I help you?" I snapped. She held out a hand in greeting, which I promptly ignored.

"I am Mercy," she said. She was roughly 5'4", if I'm not mistaken, with warm blonde hair with lighter highlights and honey lowlights done up in a complicated, loose bun with fly away chunks. Her skin said the sun has seen it a bunch of times, and her light blue eyes darted around, scoping the area. "It's not safe here, follow me," she said simply.

Intrigued, I followed Mercy. She led Mokuba and me down a couple blocks before dodging down a narrow red-brick alleyway. A crappy place to hide, in my opinion. I was going to have to teach her a few things later.

First, she bent down to Mokuba's height (I felt a jolt of annoyance at this) and gently ordered, "Can you close you eyes while I explain everything? It's a safety measure. It'll be explained in short."

"O-okay," Mokuba replied, grasping my hand before doing as he was told. He was so trusting…

"Okay," Mercy started, turning towards me. "Here's the deal." And then she burst into a hogwash explanation, saying something about her being a refugee experiment at a place called the School, and now she was trying to find eight other experiments and a talking dog. She also thinks that Mokuba and I are two of these eight. Preposterous, in my opinion.

"Well, I don't really have substantial proof, other than his 'hallucination' and a feeling I have," she added meekly, implying that what my little brother had wasn't just "ordinary." "By the way, I never got your names."

I found it quite funny that she "explained" this whole big long thing, and she never got the names of her clients.

"I am Seto Kaiba, and this is my brother Mokuba," I said gruffly.

"Great!" she exclaimed before launching into questions like, Were you adopted? Do you remember your old parents?

And then she asked this question: Do you remember anything before the orphanage?

I actually had to think about it. It feels like my life started when I stepped out of a car to see that dreadful place. I mean, I know I had memories before then, but I can't access them. It makes me feel like my first memory was stepping out of that automobile.

"No, I don't," I told her. She mused over this.

"Well, I can't tell you anything yet, because I'm not sure myself, but – crap!" she shouted suddenly. She ducked as something whizzed by her. Mokuba opened his eyes in alarm and drew my attention to a group of humanoid beings at either end of the alley. I say humanoid because they didn't seem to be entirely human. They were bald, their skin was pasty, and – get this – they had guns attached to their arms instead of a hand.

"Duck!" Mercy yelled. I obeyed without hesitation, taking Mokuba down with me as bullets began to fly. I looked up at her in time to see her bounce up the walls like Mario. From somewhere on her body, she pulled out two fans and whipped them open, one black, one violet, both with red floral designs. And these fans weren't the cheap plastic ones you get at the museum's gift shop; they were the kind the queens of England had, only not as feathery.

She pressed both feet against the walls and threw one fan in front of her like a Frisbee or a boomerang or something, then bent over backwards to throw the other one at the other group. She used her momentum to do two backflips back to the pavement, landing nimbly on her feet. I watched as a fan sliced through a couple of our surrounders as if the fans were deadly metal, not thin cloth and stiff plastic. I was expecting unearthly blood and gore right there, but the humanoid things turned out to be robots.

The fans made a large arch back to Mercy, who caught them skillfully. She slid them closed and kept them in her fists for quick reference.

"Mokuba!" she asked quickly. "Are there any more dangers?"

He blinked confusedly, before shaking his head. "No, if by asking me you mean, 'are there any more hallucinations…'"

"Very good," Mercy said, beaming. She looked at me once again. "Your brother's very smart. I bet you are too, but right now you need to be more open to anything that appears or that I tell you."

Not quite understanding, I replied, "Okay."

"Now," she continued, "can I come to your house, O Rich Mutant? I'm starved."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," I mused, rubbing my temples as Mercy wolfed down an entire plate of sandwiches. "You are a mutant experiment of a wolf and a human, and you think Mokuba and I are ones too? Mutants, I mean." Mercy nodded.

"Mutants in a general term, of course. I don't know what animals you two were merged with, but what really gets me is why no one's come after you yet. I mean, for other than the reason that you own a great big giant company," she added quickly. "Which makes me think you're under surveillance."

"I think I would've noticed if I was under surveillance," I retorted.

"I highly doubt it, even with your skills and intelligence," Mercy said. "One, you don't know what you're looking out for; two, now that I've approached you, they're going to want you guys more."

"Who are 'they'?" Mokuba asked.

"The mad scientists at the School, where we were all created," she clarified.

"So," I said, crossing my arms, "you've found us. Now what? We don't really have a mean to fight, no weapons… I have some fighting skills, but Mokuba here isn't a big brawler. Plus, where would we go, if we decide to go with you? And why, too? Our life is pretty comfortable as it is."

Mercy had a strange look in her eyes. "I wonder if they have a shot or something that slows your development of powers, meaning there's at least one spy here…"

"Hey!" I bellowed, snapping my fingers in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry! Your questions, right. I'm sure there will be a reason for you to come sooner or later. Probably sooner. Mutants like me don't usually stay in one place for long, for obvious reasons."

I was about to snort a reply when two things happened. First, Mokuba got another scary hallucination thing, crying out in surprise. Second, the doorbell rang, causing Mercy to perk up, suspicious.

"It's just Yugi and his stupid friends," I muttered, agitated. "I'll go send them away."

"Be careful," Mercy warned, stroking Mokuba's back soothingly as he clutched his head. I felt a pang of… guilt?... something, but there was no time to think of it now. "Your brother's subconscious is transmitting a warning."

"Right, right," I said dismissively, not quite believing her. I went to the front door and opened it halfway. It was Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. No Friendship Girl today, I suppose.

"We heard that Mokuba saw a phantasm," Yugi mentioned right away. I narrowed my eyes, all at once wary. It looked as if Joey and Tristan _flanked_ Yugi like body guards, but I could just have been paranoid.

"Where'd you hear that?" I scowled. Joey stealthily cracked his knuckled. This situation… it was too weird, too unusual.

"Word on the street," Yugi replied coldly. Innocent little Yugi acting cold? That's _my_ job.

Suddenly, Mokuba's piercing scream rang in the house, followed by Mercy yelling, "Kaiba, run!!!!!"

I hadn't turned around at the scream. Instead, I had stiffened, letting my eyes widen. After Mercy had yelled, Tristan and Joey moved at me simultaneously, Tristan throwing a punch.

I grabbed Tristan's wrist and kicked Joey in the gut, knocking him backwards with the air out of him. Tristan used his free hand to punch at me again, but I grabbed it too and forced him back and off balance. Then I slammed the door shut and locked it. I ran back to mercy. "They knew!" I gasped angrily. "They were spies!"

"That's just perfect," she moaned. Mokuba looked upset; he had actually been _friends_ with the Geek Squad. See? This is why I don't make friends. Usually they turn out to be spies who want to either (a) kill you, (b) kidnap your little brother in order to try and get you to hand over your company or (c) just try and take your company. Ah, the plights of being the youngest CEO _EVER_.

Astonishingly, the people outside did not break down my door. We found out a few seconds later that they didn't need to. Very soon, we were surrounded by my "employees" (which I found out later were very well made robots) and they all had guns. Which are dangerous. Great, more spies, or whatnot. It was really getting on my nerves. Without a choice, we raised our hands and surrendered. Three "employees" forced us to our knees, bound our hands behind our backs, and tried to fit bags over our heads. When we didn't cooperate, they took their guns and…

_WHACK!_

My world went black.


	2. The Flock and The Superjump

**Sorry for the delay. The other day, I looked at my older stories that only have one or two chapters, and I realized, "Hey, these aren't so bad!" And now that School's out, I have more time to update. As for this story... I was just being lazy. Sorry. Well, enjoy, and please review at the end! Reviews keep me going like Red Bull for a Junior taking the AP Exams!**

**PS: Yes, it is still in Kaiba's POV. It will always be in his POV. ALWAYS.**

**

* * *

**I woke up in a moving van, Roland preparing to jab me with a syringe full of a thick, red liquid that was not blood. I swatted his hand away, causing the syringe to fall to the ground and shatter.

"But Mr. Kaiba!" Roland protested, pulling out another syringe. "If I don't do this, if you have powers then they will overwhelm you!" I laughed snidely.

"I doubt I'll be overwhelmed," I said pointedly. "I've been through worse than this."

"But Mr. Kaiba, this is your mother's dying orders!"

That made me freeze long enough for Roland to stick the needle in me, but before he could inject anything, I pulled it out and crunched it in my fist. Now I was bleeding in my arm AND my hand. I glared icily at Roland, who finally backed off. Mercy and Mokuba were out cold; either unconscious or sleeping, I didn't know, but after inspection, I concluded that they hadn't been injected (I didn't trust Roland enough to ask him).

The view of the front seats was blocked, and the only person not zonked out was Roland, who was apparently a "Grade A" robot. So to pass the time, I tried pelting him with questions.

"Where are you taking us?"

"I am not allowed to disclose such information."

"Okay… then, who are the other seven escapees?"

"I am not allowed…"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Then… what animal an I combined with?"

"I am not sure."

"And Mokuba?"

"I am not sure."

This was getting unbearably frustrating, so I moved on to fretting on how I would run my company.

Suddenly, something jarred the van, causing it to veer off course and roll over and over. You can guess how well off its occupants were. It landed on its side, jerking Mercy and Mokuba awake and causing Roland to malfunction with damages. The doors popped open with the crash, so I clambered out.

What I saw next astonished me. It was a battle! A bunched of geeky robots were brawling and getting "pwned" by a group of kids. Three of them were probably fourteen or so; one was slightly younger; a boy about eightish; and a girl that looked roughly sic. The weird part was that there was a pair of wings sticking out of their backs. I took it for granted that these were the mutants Mercy was looking for. Thought I found it a little hard to believe all this genetic experimenting crap, I was more open to it than, say _magic_.

The bird-kids paid no attention to me, and Mercy and Mokuba were huddled in the van, safely hidden. However, all too soon, the driver (another robot, except weirdly designed with flesh) climbed out and looked angrily at me. I guess he sent a message to the other robots, because they suddenly turned and attacked.

There weren't as many as the starting group (I could see the littered bodies), but combined with the obviously superior driver, I was way outnumbered with a slim chance of winning on my own.

When they all surged at me at the same time, I prepared to fight, hoping my battling skills hadn't gone rusty. I was acutely aware of the bird mutants staring at me, wondering what to do.

While they pondered, I karate chopped a robot on the side of the head (hurt like hell, but their head seemed to be a weak point), then jumped and kicked two of them on either side of me. Note to self: Chest, not a weak point.

At that point, one of them punched the back of my head, causing me to fall to my hands and knees, seeing stars. As soon as I was down, another kicked me in the side of my ribs, sending me rolling. A jolt of pain shocked up my side, and I gasped in pain. I hope my ribs weren't broken.

Finally, the mutant bird kids decided to help and jumped into the fray. Before the minute was over, the rest of the bots were destroyed.

"You couldn't have jumped in earlier," I wheezed, clutching my side. I was unable to hide any paint despite my years of training.

"Sorry," the tallest girl said. "We weren't sure what to do at first."

"No fricken duh," I shot.

"Why did They want you?" she asked.

"Introduce yourselves first," I ordered, my eyes narrowing despite my shaking body. Curse my weakness in front of these strangers!

"Okay, feisty one," she muttered grumpily. "My name is Maximum Ride. This is Fang…" she motioned the tall and dark one. "Iggy…" the tall and pale one. "Nudge…" the younger girl with dark, caramel skin. "The Gasman, also known as Gazzy…" the smallest boy. "And Angel…" the smallest girl, who had golden curls. "Now introduce yourself, and your friends," Max demanded.

"Seto Kaiba," I hissed, "my brother Mokuba, and an acquaintance, Mercy."

"Why were they after you?" the youngest one – Angel? – asked innocently. For some reason, looking into her blue eyes, I didn't really trust her.

"I don't know," I admitted. "They seem to think my brother and I are mutants. I have no idea why."

"That's weird," Fang commented. "I thought only us escaped the School."

The School? Was Mercy in cahoots with these kids, or was there really a "school?"

"Apparently not," I replied hotly. "Though I _conveniently_ have no memory of any of it." Finally, the paint resided enough to stop putting pressure on it.

"Good for you," Iggy congratulated half-heartedly. His eyes had a strange paleness to them. Was he blind? "It was horrible."

For some reason, Angel kept staring at me. "Is Mercy a mutant too?"

"Yeah, a wolf, or something." I noticed a look pass between the group. "What?"

"Nothing," Max said quickly. "Any idea what you or your brother are?"

"Not a clue," I responded. "I'm not even sure I believe all this mutant stuff. And apparently, they've been injecting us with a strange substance that was subduing everything. They must've slipped up, somewhere, because…" I stopped. _Because Mokuba had those hallucination things,_ I continued in my head.

"That's too bad," Angel said. I looked at her strangely, and she just gazed steadily back.

"I think we should drill them!" the… Gasman?... giggled.

"That'd be fun," Iggy replied eagerly, slapping high-fives with the younger boy.

I'd like to point out here that glares from the ground don't work as well as when you're towering above the victim.

"Ig… Gazzy…" Max said warningly.

"That might not be a bad idea," came the voice of Mercy, appearing out of the van with Mokuba. Luckily, he was unharmed. "If they have any powers, they should be developing them rather quickly now, since they're suddenly un-subdued. It might be wise to drill them, so that they develop them in a confined environment."

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. They were all talking about Mokuba and me as if… we were experiments. I, Seto Kaiba, am not an experiment!

"I think we should try it," Fang speculated. I decided I didn't like him.

"No," I said forcefully. They all stared down at me.

Max chuckled a little. "Dearest Seto," she said mockingly, "I don't think you have a choice."

* * *

Back at my mansion, Max made a couple phone calls to the U.S. Navy. I don't know how she knew them, but I didn't really care. Her "flock" enjoyed themselves a tad too much, exploring my house. Gazzy and Iggy even gathered a couple random things, hoping to make them explode. I gaped as they made a combination of toothpaste, soda, paper, and some chewing gum spontaneously combust. Meanwhile, Fang explained, in a watered-down version (lack of trust here), who they were and what they've been through so far.

I reluctantly believed him, for multiple reasons. One, Mokuba did; Two, Angel was currently _flying_ above Gazzy and Iggy in my entrance hall where there was a lot of open space, assuring me that yes, the wings were real; Three, the dog they had (Total) talks, and I could not find anything to prove it ad assistance; Four, Fang had a serious and intimidating aura. Didn't intimidate _me_, mind you, but I could still feel it.

Max put down the phone and turned towards Mokuba, Mercy, and me. "They're sending a jet to get us to Hawaii right now," she said triumphantly. "Gather your things, Kaiba."

And so, a few hours later, we were in an airport. When Mokuba asked Nudge (those two hit it off well) why they didn't just fly there, she replied that it was too far for them, sorta. And, they wanted to keep an eye on us. Great.

I would've preferred to just fly my Blue Eyes jet, but I admit I had no idea where we were going. And it's not big enough for nine kids and a dog.

And yet another few hours later, we were in Hawaii at a U.S. Navy base. While on the plane, Max gave me the basics of being a refugee mutant. One, you never stay in one place for long because everyone wants to abduct and/or kill you. Been there, done that. Two, trust no one, because more often than not they are one of Them. The reason they're with me is because of the age old saying, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Or at least, that's what she said. The list went on and on. I understood perfectly, but I was still a little anxious for Mokuba. I know _I_ could handle these things, but what about him?

_We'll help you take care of him!_

That made me jump and look around. A voice in my head? Am I going crazy?

_No, I'm just Angel! I can do that._

I glanced over at the six-year-old, who was already looking at me adoringly. She grinned widely and waved.

_Okay_, I think back, _if you can read my thoughts, ask me what Duel Monsters is._

"Hey Mr. Kaiba, what's Duel Monsters?" Angel asked sweetly. The rest of the group stopped and looked at us. I never mentioned Duel Monsters before this, nor did they see my cards.

"Okay I believe you," I muttered. The rest of the flock concluded (correctly) that Angel was flaunting her mind powers.

Pretty soon we were approached by a grumpy man in a khaki suit. He looked at Max. "I don't know why I accepted to train little kids once again…"

"Test, not train," Max butted in. "Just do what you did for us!" The man looked at her icily. Then, he finally looked Mokuba and I up and down and gasped.

"My Lord, you want me to train the _Kaibas_?"

"Um… yeah?" Max said bewilderedly, glancing at me. The man took off his hat and held it to his chest.

"It'd be my honor," he pledged. Made me feel godly. I could get used to this.

"What are we doing?" Mokuba asked the man simply.

"Personal Defense, Weapons Use, Outdoor Survival, and then Covert Operations."

"Why don't we just do the last two?" I suggested. "Mokuba and I are both pretty well educated in the first two." Or at least, that's what I said out loud. It was true for Personal Defense, but in all truths, I really didn't want to look at guns. It… hurts too much…

"And besides," Max added, "we only want to test, not train."

"Of course, of course," the man muttered. "Come this way, Mr. and Mr. Kaiba."

* * *

That's how I found Mokuba and I at the start of a long obstacle course in a deep palm wood.

"This is stupid," I stated, crossing my arms. "I don't know _how _we're… _mutants_!"

"It looks like fun!" Mokuba speculated.

"Well _I_ feel ridiculous," I said venomously.

"Then I'll go first," Mokuba offered, looking eagerly at the rope hanging over the sandpit. I shrugged, and he went right ahead, jumping forward, grabbing the rope, and yodeling happily as he swung across. "You do it now, Big Brother!" he called. I rolled my eyes and prepared to follow suit.

Now this pit was roughly thirty feet across, more than anyone I knew could jump, and Mokuba was standing directly at the edge. I took a running jump, calculating exactly how much power I'd need. But somehow, I overshot. I mean, _really_ overshot. I soared over the pit and landed _behind_ my brother.

"Whoa," he whispered, astonished.

"Whoa," I echoed, agreeing.

"Any idea yet?" he asked, meaning what hybrid I might be.

"Not a clue," I told him. Fang joined us, landing skillfully from the air.

"I saw that," he said. "Nice jump. By the way, I know you're wondering why I'm here. It's 'cause I'm going to be observing first hand. It's so that we can help you figure out what exactly you are."

"Riiiiight," I grumbled, not wanting any help. I work alone. "Let's just move along…"


	3. Alert! Alert! They've Come!

The next thing we had to do was balance on a log while in a rapid flow of water. This was where the second weird thing happened to me.

I admit, normally I wouldn't have been able to balance on this log. But seriously, it hasn't really come up in my life. My enemies were more of a "burn and kill him!" type than a "dump him in water and hope he'll drown!" type. Either way, I found I could stay on perfectly by bending my knees and lowering my center of gravity. I rode the log like a surfboard to the end whilst Mokuba had to hunker down and clutch the sides.

Fang landed next to us again and decided we didn't get anything out of it. I knew differently, but I just let him think I'm awesome.

I was one step closer to finding out what I was (because hey, I was past not believing this stuff after the super jump). Super jumps, superior balance… I thought it was leading towards an insect, but I was pretty sure I wasn't a bug. It made no sense to be one, really…

After _that_ episode, we had to climb over a fifteen foot wall. It was one of those team work things where you go as high up as you could, that someone else either pushes you or pulls you the rest of the way. Of course, Fang didn't plan on helping us, and he didn't.

"I'll go up first," I told Mokuba. "By myself." In all truths, I wanted to try that super jump again. Mokuba understood and stepped back a few paces. Trying not to feel ridiculous, I bent my knees and jumped up and out. I didn't go very high (not as high as I expected anyway), but I pushed off the wall slightly and managed to grab the top. I pulled myself up with ease (actually, with more ease than usual, but I didn't notice that until later).

I turned around on top of the wall to get Mokuba when he came up. He backed up even further and took a running start and leaped up and reached for my outstretched hand. I grabbed it, thinking only of his safety, but his hand was slick with sweat from being nervous. I attempted to quickly hoist him up, but his hand was slipping.

"Mokuba, hold on!" I shouted.

"Seto!" Mokuba screamed back. At that moment I lost my grip. My eyes widened in horror as my little brother fell towards the Earth. And at the angle and speed he was falling, he most likely wouldn't survive, and there was nothing I could do.

"MOKUBA!"

Fang decided to help then, but before he did anything, another strange thing happened. A pair of dark bat-like wings erupted bloodily from Mokuba's back. He screamed in pain. Fang caught him before he hit the ground and I hopped down. The rest of the flock joined me from somewhere, but they restrained me when I tried to approach my moaning brother!

"Let go of me!" I snarled.

"Your brother will be fine!" Max snapped back. "_You_ still have to finish the test." I stopped struggling, but their grip didn't lessen. Smart kids, these are. Iggy started talking.

"Hey, man, it'll be all right. They're just going to patch him up, give him some painkillers – Listen, now that your genetic abilities are uncovered, you both will heal much faster. But now we know one thing. Mokuba has some genes belonging to a bat."

"Great," I moaned, "just great. We really _are_ genetic experiments…"

"We _need_ to find out what you are," Max said forcefully. "When we know what you can do, everything will be easier."

I hung my head and sunk to the ground. "Whatever…" _As long as he's okay,_ I added silently. _If he's not fine when I next see him, some necks are going to be broken._

Angel patted my hand. "He'll be okay, Seto, don't you worry."

Oh yeah, I was going to have to get used to her power.

* * *

That was it for the obstacle course, and we moved on to covert ops. Basically, they shoved me in the middle of a palm forest, surround the area, and told me to get to this clearing without getting caught.

Easy enough.

I started off pretty well, actually. I got through the first layer of guards, and my feet didn't even make a sound. But suddenly, sirens sounded, and Fang materialized besides me. I was a little startled. Apparently, he can melt into dark backgrounds, quite literally. I was having trouble adjusting to all of these powers they were shoving down my throat.

"We have to go!" Fang shouted.

"What's going on?" I asked him as we sped through the woods.

"They're coming after you and Mokuba!" Fang replied, raising his voice over the wailing alarms. I _would_ ask him "who are they?" but I doubt he had any more ideas than I did. We reached the clearing that I was supposed to get to without being seen. The head officer was there, but he looked strange… different. I narrowed my eyes. His face was completely void of emotion, his back was straight, and he was completely motionless.

"Oh my god!" Fang exclaimed, touching the man. "He's been turned to stone!"

So _that's_ why he looked so weird.

"How is he stone?" I asked incredulously, crossing my arms.

"I honestly don't know," Fang replied. "It could be another mutant who did this…"

"So there are still people making more?"

"Apparently so. It it's _my_ guess, one of the bad guy companies we defeated came back."

"That's… plausible, if they teamed up with a rich company, I guess." Fang looked at me sadly.

"I hope not," he said. "I'm tired of running."

Just then, that fourteen year old bird-kid hybrid looked about ten years older. I felt a pang of something – pity? That was actually strange, because… to be honest, I never truly pitied anyone. I didn't think anyone deserved my pity. It's all only been about Mokuba and me.

Wait a minute…

"What about Mokuba!?" I barked suddenly. Fang jumped.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "We can only know about ourselves."

"Listen, punk!" I growled. "If Mokuba doesn't come back in one piece…"

"Relax! God, you're so annoying!" Fang burst. "I liked it better when the robots were pummeling you!"

"Why you little…" I prepared to leap and strangle him, but before I could, something large, white, and spherical narrowly missed my head and bounced away before I could get a good look at it. I glanced at Fang, who had wide eyes, too.

"What was that…?" I asked tentatively, knowing that he had no idea.

"Not a clue," he told me, "but it can't be good."

"Agreed."

I felt the vibration of another one bouncing off the ground behind me, and a flurry of them started falling.

"Um… run?" Fang suggested. I nodded, and we split.

Fan took off, ripping open his wings and flying into the trees. I raced the other way, dodging around trunks. Suddenly, I felt something slam heavily into my back – another sphere, no doubt – and send me sprawling. I couldn't get up because of its weight. More landed around me, and these didn't bounce. They slowly slid towards me, surrounding me. When they touched a part of my body, they latched on. Very soon, they had engulfed me. I couldn't breathe, or scream for that matter, and the spheres were squeezing and squeezing me. I felt like my rib cage was going to break and cave in. This is probably what turned the guy to stone.

As I was losing consciousness from lack of oxygen, I heard a loud voice order, "Stop it! We need him!"

* * *

**Eh heh heh, Kaiba's probably going to black out multiple times this story. But he's not very easy to kidnap, you know...**

**I'll probably update this story every time I finish writing a new chapter down in my little notebook (I'm only one chapter ahead of ya). So... read and review, s'il vous plaît. Merci beaucoup!  
**


	4. Being Kidnapped Isn't Fun

My first thought was "Am I still alive?" My second thought was "Is Mokuba still alive?"

It was only then that I opened my eyes blearily to see where I was. My whole body ached – probably a result of those strange white orbs. The light hurt my eyes, so I squeezed them shut again, this time opening them more slowly.

My head pounded; I couldn't think very straight. I was in a moving van, white and lit by fluorescent bulbs. A siren was ringing overhead. Was I in an ambulance? How did that happen? That made no sense.

I got a good look at my surroundings. Mokuba was next to me, his black head nestled on my side. His bat-like wings were sticking awkwardly out of his back, and I gently fingered them, moving them to a more comfortable position. They sure _felt_ real. Mercy was on the other side of me, curled up with Total the dog. The "flock" was all unconscious on the opposite side of the van. The light was starting to make my headache worse. It was as if my eyes were becoming more sensitive to light. Great.

The van jolted to a stop, and Angel stirred. I watched her as she raised her slightly-messed blonde head. She yawned slightly and asked, "What happened?"

"I only know what happened to me," I told her. She blinked at me, curious, and asked telepathically, _Can I see?_

I understood what she meant and sighed, conquered by her pure blue gaze, and recalled the images of the strange white orbs, and the voice that had shouted _"Stop it! We need him!"_ Come to think of it, it sounded like a woman's voice…

_They used sleeping gas on us,_ she told me silently, _not large white orbs._

_Why are you so eager to talk inside my head?_ I shot.

_It's too dangerous,_ she replied. She nodded her head towards what must be the front of the van. _There are two other mutants driving the ambulance. I can sense their thoughts, but for some reason I can't read them._

I moaned and squeezed my eyes shut again, pinching the area between my eyebrows. "Angel, you're making my headache worse."

"Oh, sorry," she quickly apologized. I definitely had too many mind tricks played on me in the past. I looked up to see Angel raise and eyebrow at me. _Get the hell out of my thoughts, Angel,_ I growled in my head. She sighted, defeated, and looked away.

While Angel had been distracting me, the van had started up again. I leaned forward to rest my head on my knees. The disgusting smell of exhaust fumes didn't help the pounding of my brain, and when I tried breathing through my mouth, I swear the stench intensified. The van stopped again, this time for good. My headache put me in a _bad_ mood, so when the two guys opened the two large doors at the other end, I was ready to rip their throats out.

The two men forced Angel and me out first, moving swiftly and forcing our hands behind our backs and then tying them tightly. The dude holding Angel also clipped her wings together before doing that to the rest of the group. They left the rest of them in the van, but they slipped blindfolds over us. I heard one of them talk into a walkie-talkie, requesting for backup and extra transportation.

The guy behind me prodded me with something cold and sharp. "Move," he ordered gruffly, putting a thick hand on my wrists and shoving me forward. When I still refused, he stabbed me again with the item, but this time I received an electric shock. I gritted my teeth against it. I hated being dominated, but I moved in the direction he was pushing me. We entered a building, and I tried to memorize the turns, but there were so many, I couldn't keep track. They probably did that on purpose.

I heard a door slide open, and my captor thrust me inside. I managed to stay standing, but I heard Angel stumble and fall. The door shut behind us and I felt new hands lead me onto an elevated surface. They untied my wrists before swiftly strapped me to the cold metal with what I suspected were cuffs attached to the surface. They were on my ankles and arms, forcing my hands above my head and restricting movement.

"You two shall remain here," said a familiar feminine voice, "until I return with the others."

"Don't really have a choice, you know," I pointed out dryly. Suddenly, something hard smacked me on the side of the head, causing my neck to whip the other way. Whiplash, anyone?

She had hit me!

I heard heels click away before Angel tentatively said, "Seto?"

I was about to snap at her to not call me Seto when she continued, "Are you hurt?"

I heard worry and fear in her voice, which made me stop from snarling at her. She really was only a child, no matter how mature. I felt a strange ache in my heart.

"I'm fine," I told her, my voice not as harsh as usual.

"She didn't take off your blindfold," she noted. "But mine's off. I wonder why."

I sighed. "Probably part of her plan. If you think about it, it makes sense. I mean, a blindfold would probably affect me more than you, and now I have no idea where I am, putting me at a severe disadvantage." There wasn't any point in hiding stuff from her. And no, I'm not talking about her mind reading powers.

I heard her take a deep breath and say, "I guess so… Seto, I want to stop running, if only for a little while. But I want the whole flock, too. I can't leave without them."

"I know what you mean," I told her. I stayed silent for a while, but then I asked, suddenly, "Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so friendly towards me? I know that I'm not the nicest, most generous person. Most people resent me." I waited for her reply. She took almost a full minute.

"Seto, you have done some bad things, but you yourself are not a bad person. When you were younger, everything you did was for Mokuba. You may have sacrificed your heart, and quite possibly some of your sanity, but you did it all for your brother." She sighed again, thinking, gathering her words. "I'm pretty sure Max would do the same thing for me, if she were in your place. But Seto, I believe that you aren't past curability. It's never too late!" she finished, determination creeping back into her words.

I laughed cruelly, but I almost wished I didn't. "Don't be ridiculous," I snorted. I added quietly, "I'm too far along to be cured." And I truly believed that, I thought. But I couldn't help but think that Angel might be right after all.

* * *

**It's a little short, and the next chapter won't be ALL that exciting, but the chapter after the next, YOU FIND OUT WHAT SETO KAIBA IS!!!! What mutant, that is. I'll try to update faster, but...**


	5. Hacking Can Be Very Delightful

**Look at that. Two updates in one day! You're in luck!

* * *

**It was quiet after Angel's little monologue. I withdrew into my own head. When I do that, I tend to ignore everyone around me, but even so I never heard anyone enter, leaving Angel and I alone and tied up. I ran complicated equations through my head, trying to figure out how well off my company would be without me, or even Mokuba and Roland. I didn't like where it was heading. Without thinking (much) my calculations changed into trying to figure out how to get out of this mess.

"Wow, you're really smart," Angel commented. "I could never hope to be as smart as you."

I rolled my eyes even though I knew she wouldn't see it. "I don't appreciate having my mind read," I told her. She giggled mischievously. _Some angel_.

The cuffs holding me suddenly snapped loose, and I dropped to the ground. Ripping off my cursed blindfold, I glanced around, confused. Angel also raised an eyebrow at me. The small room was empty except for us.

"That wasn't me," she said honestly.

"Maybe it was a malfunction…" I mused.

"Or maybe it was Nudge," she proposed, but I didn't really understand that statement.

"But it was still weird," I said. Angel nodded, and I went over to figure out how to release her. It didn't take very long; there was a release button on the side. How smart _were_ these bad guys anyway? They're making it way too easy for us to escape. Or maybe they were planning it… but I had no way of knowing. Ulterior motive or just luck? I had no idea.

Angel also dropped to the ground, and I released her wings, which she stretched with a wide grin. I glanced around the bare room and spotted a ventilation shaft in the ceiling. I rolled my eyes at the cliché (I was seriously doubting the brains of these "scientists"), but nonetheless I pointed to it and asked Angel, "Think you could hover up there and open the shaft?"

Angel nodded eagerly and flew up to detach the sheet of metal from the shaft. _Okay,_ I thought. _We crawl through the shaft and find everyone. And… if possible… hack into their computers…_

"Seto!"

_What!? Don't you want to figure out who They are and what They're doing?_

It was Angel's turn to roll her eyes. She disappeared into the shaft ahead of me, and I studied it. It _looked_ big and sturdy enough for me. Of course, I was pretty light for my height and age, too. I took a running start before jumping up to grab the edge. I should be glad the room isn't very big…

The shaft was about the size you would see in Hollywood movies, with openings dotted in random places showing different rooms. All I really wanted to do was find Mokuba and return to the "normal" life I'd been having. Even _I_ knew that was no longer possible, and for some reason, I couldn't just leave the flock. As much as I pondered it, I never really knew why.

We passed over a room with a bunch of computers in it, and I stopped. Angel looked over her shoulder and asked silently, _What is it?_

Of course, it was too dangerous to talk out loud, so I answered in my mind, _It's the main computer room. I want to check it out._

_Want me to wait?_

_No, find the others. Don't worry about me. Just – make sure Mokuba is okay._

Angel nodded her reply and continued crawling along the shaft while I carefully detached the grate and dropped quietly down. I wasn't worried too much about leaving her alone. She's got amazing powers (yes, I admit it), and she's a bird-kid hybrid. I think she's okay. I glanced around the room and was surprised to find it empty. I wasted no time. The room was longer than it was wide with huge computer screens attached to the walls with a main power source in the form of a pillar in the middle of it all. It reminded me of my own central computer room.

I sat down at one of the computers and turned it on.

PASSWORD? It asked.

Crud.

Well, it wasn't like I expected it to be easy. I pulled out of my pocket a flash drive-like item. It could store files like a real flash drive, but it's also a handy-dandy hacking device invented by _me_. I plugged it into one of the USB drives. Why do I have it, you ask? I _always_ come prepared. I smiled softly. Hacking into the mainframe was going to be _delightful._ As I started, I found (to my dislike) that it was rather simple to break the codes. Who did they think I _was?_ I was hoping for a _challenge_.

Files filled the screen, each with strange runes underneath as the label. I guess that's why they didn't need much security… but the lettering looked familiar… _Of course!_! It was Ancient Egyptian! I chuckled cruelly to myself. They didn't expect me to be able to read it. Of course, I'd rather not be able to, but that reincarnation stuff can come in handy sometimes.

The runes spelled out names, some of which I recognized. _There._ Max's file. I opened it and scanned it. Wait a minute… what was this? Up until a date some time last year, They had been… tracking Max! The last sentence said that she somehow destroyed the device, luckily, but still… Anxious, I looked at the other files. The rest of the flock hadn't been tracked like Max, but their files had full biographies and their list of powers. I quickly copied the files to my "flash drive."

I heard a noise on the other side of the room. I glanced and saw a door rattle. Someone was coming! I copied Mokuba's and my files and took my flash drive out. I stood up at the same time Angel's upside-down head popped out of the grate _and_ at the same time the door opened.

"Seto! This way!" Angel whisper-yelled.

"Stop!" the person behind me shouted. "Don't move!"

Of course, I didn't quite listen to him. I ran as fast as I could towards the shaft, but something pricked into my neck. I staggered and my vision started to blur. I pulled a dart out of my neck. A tranquilizer? They tranquilized me? My knees buckled as Angel shouted, "Seto!!!!"

I took out my flash drive and chucked it at her with my last bit of strength. She caught it. "Take that and leave me!" I bellowed, fighting the drug's forced sleepiness. "Save yourselves, I'll be fine! I'll get out somehow!"

"But…" Angel started, but I collapsed into unconsciousness. I could only hope that she had left with Mercy and the flock…

…and…Mokuba…

I'm getting knocked out too much.

* * *

**A little short, and the next chapter has a lot of talking... but... IT'S STILL EXCITING I SWEAR!!!!**

**Next chapter:  
1) You meet this lady who keeps appearing  
2) You find out what hybrid Kaiba is and  
3) Something weird happens that isn't entirely explained immediately. **

**DUN DUN DUNNN!!! Please review!  
**


	6. I'm a WHAT Now?

Well, I didn't wake up in a van, if that's what you're wondering. No, it looked like another room in the same building from last chapter. It wasn't very big: about 30 square feet. It was white like a science lab, looking like different pieces of metal put together. I was lying in a steel cage against the wall opposite the only door I could see. A scanner perched on the wall next to it, and the door had no knob. It looked like a sliding door.

My guess was confirmed when it slid open and a tall woman flanked by two generic bodyguards entered. My muscles ached and my neck was stiff – no doubt the repercussion of the tranq – but nevertheless I forced my self to a sitting position, pressing my back into the wall so that I was staring at the woman. I rubbed by stiff neck, pursed my lips, and stared at her. I wasn't going to be the first one to speak. We stared for a looooooong time.

The woman was pretty tall, roughly 5'8" (still three inches under me, though!). She had black hair in a tight, low bun, narrow black eyes, and skin that probably hadn't had a good sunbath in a few years. She had a distinctly Oriental look about her, so I guessed she was Chinese. She wore black trousers, a gray blouse, and a white coat with black heels that clacked on the linoleum floor as she walked. I thought I recognized her steps, and when she talked I recognized her voice. I had heard her before!

"Hello, Seto," she said, her voice sickly sweet. I almost gagged. Something told me this was her "nice" voice, and my name on her lips made me hate it. "My name Ann Liu."

I didn't reply. I had a lot of questions, yes. Stuff like Where am I? Why am I here? Why do you have such an interest in me? Who is "They"? But I still remained silent. Ann Liu waited like she expected me to speak up, but continued after a few heavy seconds.

"I'm sure you have many questions, and they will be answered shortly." She paused and waited again for me to answer, but I kept my gaze icy and my face stoic.

She went on, "Seto, you should be more cooperative. Ask away, I will answer you."

Her proposition _was_ tempting, and it wouldn't hurt to get some explanations. I opened my mouth, and she smiled. I almost gagged again.

"Where am I?" was my first inquiry.

This is a building under the radar where the School is slowly rebuilding itself with the aid of Paradisia. I'm sure you've heard of Paradisia, and your new friends cringe at the _word_ 'school.' All mutants you meet were created at the School somewhere in the country." I grimaced at the mention of Paradisia. I've heard of the rumors. Paradisia is a rich company with a tiny piece of stock from every single company. Or so they said.

Still, that was a _lot_ more information than I asked for. My next query was why she was being so open. She beamed again.

"Why, Seto, what fun is a plan if no one knows about it?" she pointed out. Her grin grew wider. "You see, I love a good challenge. That's why I accepted this job to rebuild the School. I know you understand how I feel Seto. You were built to be cunning, and we cunning people like to play with our prey."

I was beginning to feel like one of my machines. But… it brought me to my next question. I don't know why, but my heart was thumping hard and quick in my throat. I opened my mouth again and said to Ann Liu, "What am I?"

I didn't think it was possible, but she beamed even more. I thought I was going to upchuck.

"Seto, you have a history that you don't remember at all, and I'm so excited to be the one to break it to you!"

_What the hell am I?_

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we?"

Why not? I leaned forward a little.

"Seventeen years ago, I was a part of the team who created you, as was your mother."

My mother?

"As of right now, you are the longest lived hybrid yet. This is partially because your mother got scared when your brother was born and we increased the intensity of your testing. After all, all of our previous mutants had turned out to be horrific failures in more ways than one. So she invented a 'vaccine' that would suppress the effects of the experiments. She took it, you and your brother, and our best robot Roland, and fled to Japan."

That's nice and all, but _what am I?_

I forced myself to calm down. "Why did she flee?" Ann Liu frowned.

"She didn't want to lose you."

In any other circumstance, that very sentence would be completely normal. But the way Ann Liu said it, it made me think. Why didn't she want to… lose me? Was I a monster? Or was I little less than an angel?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked tentatively. She sighed.

"You were our most ambitious project ever, and you still are. It is my pleasure to be observing you, but still, even Maximum and her flock do match up to what you can do. The flock is two percent bird, and Mokuba is two percent bat. It is _remarkable_ at how so little DNA can make such a huge difference. You, Seto, are one percent leopard, one percent cheetah, and one percent cougar."

So. I was three percent _cat_. Didn't sound as impressive as it should. But what did it really mean?

And then she dropped the bomb. Figuratively, of course. "Seto, you were created to be the ultimate weapon."

* * *

Well, I managed not to gape at her like a fish…

"W-what?"

I admit, her last sentence shook me. I… I don't _want_ to be a weapon. I don't even want to _make_ weapons.

"Seto, you were created to destroy, but no one expected you to have any say in it. When your mother stole you away, she had to be disposed of. It was our good friend Gozaburo who found you. Since we couldn't train you at the School, _he_ took over. He sent us daily reports. We were astonished at your brilliance and strength. And though Gozaburo died in the process, he succeeded in unleashing the beast."

I glared at her. This wasn't real, this wasn't _possible_. My whole life had been set up for this, even when someone tried to make it so it wasn't. So in reality, I've been lied to my whole life. Now she was calling me "the beast?" I fought to keep my anger under control. Losing it now would only satisfy her.

However, Ann Liu seemed to sense my hidden rage. I don't know if she wanted to provoke it or not, but she snapped her fingers. Suddenly I felt something cold clamp around my neck. I whipped around in time to see a mechanical arm disappear back into the wall. My hand flew to my neck to feel the metal collar with a strange groove around the middle.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I growled at her, feeling all the anger and pride of being CEO of the Kaiba Corp well up. No! I mustn't let it control me! It's never been this difficult to curb my rage before!

"You are _our_ kitty," she said, the sugar creeping back into her voice. "_We_ should be able to control you. That last thing we need is the perfect weapon running amok." She turned to leave.

That was it! I've had enough of _her_ and this _stupid place!_ I am _not_ a weapon, and I am _not_ going to _take_ this _crap_ anymore! If my rage was water in a pot, it would all be evaporated at that point. My anger level flared before a strange, powerful feeling washed over me, and then everything else faded into a blur.

* * *

**Yeah, him being a cat doesn't sound as cool as him being a super ultimate weapon.**

**I know Mercy hasn't played a big role, but she doesn't exactly get one. She'll get a bigger role, yes, but not as big as Seto, Angel, and Max, per se.  
**

**If Max was created to save the world... this is what she's saving it from.**

**Please review!!!! And if you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask, and I shall answer!!!!**

**It seems that because everything is released this chapter, we would be ending soon, ne? Au contraire, mes amis. I have many things planned for our dear little mutant friends...  
**


	7. Questions and Trust

**Sorry for the long wait. I'll get something up next week too (Cuz I'm going on vacation for the next six days). Internet is screwy, and so is Fanfiction, but hopefully, this'll be worth all my trouble. Cheers!**

* * *

Something tickled my face. I swatted it away. It came back, and I swatted at it again.

"Seto, stop it!"

Mokuba? My eyes snapped open, and everything came into sharper-than-normal focus. It saw every nervous twitch of the familiar faces above me. Mercy, the flock, and _Mokuba!_ I focused on his face and immediately felt calmer. My senses dulled down again (to my happy surprise), and I reached up to hug him. For some reason, however, he jerked back as if in fear. My heart jolted. Was he afraid of… me?

"What's wrong?" My voice started to crack. "What happened?"

I couldn't see my surroundings very well. I was lying on my back, not to mention they were crowding around me. Max and Fang exchanged glances, too. Everyone seemed to have a glimmer of distrust and fear in their eyes, even Mokuba! What's the meaning of this?

"What happened?" I asked again, slightly frustrated when no one answered. "Tell me!" I reached for Mokuba again, but he stepped away from me, fear in his eyes. I felt my pulse quicken and my throat close up. He was… scared of me? Why? What did I do?

Gazzy kept tugging at his ear nervously, which made me want to touch my own. I was somehow relieved to find my ears were normal under my fingertips. However, that did nothing to calm my rising panic.

I lowered my voice and asked a slightly different question. "What… did I do?"

Suddenly, my brain imploded. Or, at least, that's what it felt like. Even though I was lying down, I felt very dizzy, so I squeezed my eyes shut and put a hand on my forehead. Something popped hotly behind my lids as all at once I was viewing a different scene. A "blast from the past", I found out later.

_I caught the flashdrive thing he chucked at me._

"_Take that and leave me!" Set bellowed. "Save yourselves! I'll get out somehow!"_

"_But…" I wanted to argue, but he collapsed. Even the mighty Seto Kaiba couldn't defeat a tranquilizer. I ducked back inside the vent and turned to the other mutants._

"_We have to leave. Now," I said, feeling like a leader. I'm sure Max won't mind me ordering them around for a _few_ minutes. They all nodded, and we followed the shaft onto the roof. We checked our surroundings from our viewpoint. This building was camouflage color and blended in with the encircling forest. We fled into the trees. Once at a safe area, I turned to Mokuba, holding up the small black flash drive. "Do you know what this is?" His eyes widened._

"_Yeah, I do," he said. "It's his flash drive. He must want us to look at something. But we don't have a computer…"_

"_I disagree," Mercy announced, taking a sleek black laptop out of a backpack she had stolen from somewhere. "You guys really shouldn't leave your computers lying around," she tried to joke. She was greeted by silence. Even I didn't find that too funny in the current circumstance. Mokuba took it from her, turned it on, and plugged the flash drive into a USB port on the side. We looked to see eight files with some sort of runes on them. He opened one to find more runes._

"This_ is what he got?" Max said incredulously. "We can't even _read_ it."_

_Mokuba grinned, the little demon. "This is Ancient Egyptian scripture. My brother designed a program that translates that and more. He did it all by himself."_

"_How does your bro know Ancient Egyptian?" Iggy inquired. Mokuba's triumphant face fell a little. What is there to be stumped about?_

"_Er… let's just say he picked it up naturally."_

_When the files were all translated, we looked at the first few of Max, Fang, and Iggy. I couldn't get a clear view, but I knew what they were…_

"_Oh my gosh!" Nudge whispered, pointing to the screen. "L-look!"_

_It had our parents' information on them all. It looked like I was wrong in the beginning after all. Not all of us were hopeless. Max apparently wasn't the only one with parents. After a few moments (of silent shock) passed, Mokuba calmly opened Seto's file. We skimmed it… and…_

"_Oh my God," Mokuba said a little too loudly, standing up. "We have to find Seto!"_

I opened my eyes again. They were still looking at me. No more than a few seconds had passed. What was that? Angel's memory? I looked at her, but when I reached out with my mind, she gently shook her head. She didn't send it to me?

"Feel okay, dude?" Iggy cautiously asked.

"I've been better," I snarled. He jolted away and the rest glared. I didn't mean to sound so… pissed. So I struggled out, "Iggy – sorry…"

He didn't answer. No one did.

Great. I've lost the trust of every new acquaintance _and_ my brother, who I thought would trust me forever. If I was a dog, my ears and tail would have drooped.

I bristled. "All right, enough of this!" I growled. I sat up and pushed them away, not caring who fell. I stood up and towered above them, my face livid with rage. "Tell me what the hell happened!" It felt like electricity was in my veins instead of blood. I watched with uncaring satisfaction as they cowered.

Fang bravely faced me and started to talk. "Perhaps you should see for yourself." He stepped back and went to the side of the room. "We're in a security room. We came in time to see the entire thing on tape." He stood in front of a screen and pressed a button on the keyboard in front of it. A video that had been paused began playing, and as I watched, my horror grew.

"_You are _our_ kitty,"_ said a familiar voice from the video. _"_We_ should be able to control you. The last thing we need is the perfect weapon running amok."_ The minute figure of Ann Liu left, leaving her guards behind. Something broke out of the cage in a flash. My eyes couldn't follow it, but I had an idea as to what it was. My dread grew, dripping like a poison into my gut. The two guards looked like they exploded with blood, and as the flash neared the door, Fang paused the video. I was right. It was… me. No, it was a monstrous version, the Beast. I only looked like a shadow of my human self (because face it, this Beast was more feline then human), and I only knew it was me because it came out of my cage. It was like an anthropomorphic, dark brown cougar.

I cringed away and said weakly, "I don't really need to see what happened outside the room."

Thankfully, Fang understood. He's quiet and dark, but overall I guess he's not too shabby. These kids might not have the teachings and trainings I had, but they're still pretty smart, I suppose. "Ann Liu might have provoked you a little," he said, "but she's also the reason we were able to stop you."

"What?"

Max coughed and I turned to face her. She held up a simple device – a black rectangular prism with a thumbprint-sized read button. Seriously, these guys have no imagination. Just bring in the crazy Einstein hair, the bubbling cauldrons, and the wicked chanting, and the cliché is complete. "When someone presses the button, your collar gives you an electric shock. Right after Ann Liu gave me it, you came in and attacked us."

Immediately, guilt welled up inside me. Oops. "So… I totally lost it," I said flatly. I couldn't believe it. I really am a monster… I'm the… Beast. I stared awkwardly at all the faces watching me. Did they expect me to attack them again? "I'm… I'm really sorry."

I've never apologized to anyone but Mokuba. I've never had to. So then… why did it feel like the flock had connected to me so much faster than anyone ever before? This made no sense to me, and the only finger I could point was in Angel's direction. But I still didn't want to hurt anyone and… well, now I've killed… a multitude of scientists. I don't even know how many, and I very well didn't want to find out.

"It's not your fault," Mokuba finally said, and relief shot through me like morphine. He smiled warmly. "They made you this way, and then provoked you. You're still my big brother."

God, I love that kid.

I reached out to hug him once more. As he accepted it, everyone else tensed. Normally, that would have annoyed me to no end, but with a bundle of joy like Mokuba in my arms… let's just say that stuff didn't matter at the moment.

"This is nice and all," Mercy cut in a little shyly, "but we need to get going. Security cameras–" she gestured to the many screens around us "–are easy to dodge and manipulate."

Mokuba and I pulled apart. "She's right," I said. "We need to leave. Now."

Max hesitated, and I raised an eyebrow at her. "I have a plan outta here," she said slowly, "but it only works if you can fly."

I understood immediately. I would only hold them back. I glanced at Mercy to see her face fall. She and I can't fly.

"Fine," I said decisively, keeping my face cool and stoic. "You guys get out. I'll go with Mercy on foot."

Fang and Max glanced at the wolf and me. They didn't trust me; Mercy even less. Why they trusted her the least, I didn't know. I didn't really care. We had to get out of the School to somewhere safe, and under my watch, everyone was gonna get out. "Just go," I said. "We'll find you outside." I admit, I had no idea how. Maybe if Mercy really is part wolf, she'll be able to track them or something.

Suddenly, Angel spoke to me telepathically. _Max and Fang both agree that we shouldn't wait for you or Mercy. They don't trust you._

_What about Mokuba?_

_They trust him and will take good care of him. With your permission (actually, probably without it, too), we'll take him with and protect him to the best of our abilities._

I very nearly rolled my eyes at the fact that Mokuba's trusted more than me. But that would've ruined it. I mean, it's obvious she wasn't supposed to be talking to me. I quickly weighed my choices and said _Yes_.

I've never put this much trust in anyone before, not even in Yugi. But Angel was something else, and there wasn't time to think about it more than that. And in this new battle I've been thrown into… well, we were all on the same side, right? I grabbed Mercy's wrist and hissed, "Let's go." I took a sweeping glance of all the security screens to make sure the coast was relatively clear before heading out, frantically trying to make a plan.

Once outside the room and walking in a random direction, I asked, "Any idea where we are in comparison with outside?"

Mercy reluctantly nodded. "Unfortunately, we're in the middle of this massive building built like a maze. I don't think I alone could get us out."

"So you can't, like f ollow your scent trail."

Mercy shook her head apologetically. "Sorry. We got lost a few times, and there are so many other scents too." She looked up into my eyes unflinchingly, as cold as they were. I had my no-nonsense face on. "We… we saw the whole thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"With Ann Liu. I'm sorry."

I took a deep, calming breath in an attempt to stop my pulse from quivering with rage. Rage activated this… the Beast. I couldn't afford to get angry. Nevertheless, I snapped, "I don't need your pity."

It was silent for a while after that. We kind of aimlessly strolled around, but what else was there to do? It wasn't like we set off alarms (as long as we didn't try to open any doors, or purposely step in front of motion detectors). If we met someone (Rarely… Where were they all?), Mercy brained them with a pair of yo-yos. Apparently, one of her abilities in her arsenal of powers was being able to turn any toy into a weapon. Another is having control of her hair like another limb. Currently useless, but still freaky to watch if she decided to show off.

I stopped suddenly at a door (with a knob, I must add. It seems that the highest security rooms had sliding doors). Mercy stopped too and looked curiously at me.

My throat closed up. The door, or whatever was behind it, was filling me with a humongous sense of fear and dread. It was like snakes were slithering out from under and piling up around me, squirming and hissing.

"What's wrong?" the blonde wolf-mutant asked.

"Don't you feel it?"

Mercy shook her head, and I grew slightly worried. What did this mean? The most probable answer was that my senses were higher than hers. But I couldn'tignore the other possibilities. Was it a warning? Or a beckoning to my growing curiosity? (I grimly thought "Curiosity killed the Cat) Was there a powerful being kept behind that? I would have normally ignored my gut, favoring statistics and my head, but this was ridiculous.

I was in a daze; I wasn't really paying attention. My hand moved to the door knob and slowly turned it. It was unlocked. "What are you _doing_?" whispered Mercy. The door was open a crack. I stared at her for a moment before pushing it in all the way.

And then I wished I hadn't.

* * *

**There you have it. If you have any questions, you can ask me. I won't be able to answer you right away this next week, but... Well anyway, I might be able to steal my brother's laptop sometime in the middle of the week to check my mail. Please review!**

**Cheers!**


	8. The Room of Experiments

**Sorry this chapter is so late. My computer was ravaged by a virus. But we defeated it today!!! And I have two chapters (counting this one) in store for you! The bad news is that School has started. I don't mind school itself, but I DO mind… the evil Homework!!! (all right, that word is gonna work it's way into the Max Ride vocab sometime soon in this story…)**

**A forewarning: This story added a whole freakin' OC family. Sorry for the inconvenience… but only if you hate OCs. If you don't… Um… good job!

* * *

**

It wasn't frightening for the size of what was behind the door. It was the sheer number. The room itself was as big as an American football stadium and packed like a library with too many shelves. However, there weren't books. There were cages and crates and tubes like columns of glass. And almost every cage and crate and tube like a column had a hideous being that could only be a failed-or-failing mutant. And in the far back was a wire box of the white orbs from before.

To say the least, I was horrified.

However, my horror swiftly transformed into anger, frustration, rage – emotions I was feeling too much these past days. How could They do such things? Mutilating embryos before they even had a _heartbeat_. It's sickening. I know They did the same thing to the flock, to Mercy, to Mokuba… to _me_ (and countless Erasers, but at the time I had no idea what they were), but we had the luck of the draw. We _worked_. And that's what got me fired up – we could've been them, starving helplessly in a _dog_ crate; they could've been us, observing it all and being unable to do anything to help.

I went up to a column of hollow glass and put my hand against it. Inside, suspended in what looked like bubbling water was a poor girl, a couple years old at most. Her legs were fused at some places, her skin was dry and cracked where it wasn't covered in splotches of shimmering scales, and her eyes were glazed in the tell-tale sign of blindness as she searched for any light in her world of darkness, fear, and aloneness.

I could feel, in the back of my mind, something bland and instinctual start to pus, trying to shove its way into control. I forced it back, it and the strange feeling of calm euphoria, knowing fully that this was "the Beast." However, it continued pushing, building up like lava under a tectonic plate, dying for release. Suddenly, the cool glass under my palm cracked. I tore my hand away to see something that resembled a web created by a spider with an unbalanced equilibrium. My eyes widened. I hadn't even realized how much pressure I was putting on the glass. I hadn't even known I _could_. I was damaging things without trying at _all_. I bit my tongue to fight back the choking feeling in my throat. When would this all stop?

The fish girl scratched at the glass, desperate to get out. I noticed for the first time that she had no nose – the middle of her face was just smooth – and her mouth was opening and closing like she was gasping for air.

I took a step back, and Mercy appeared beside me. Her hand twitched like she wanted to take up my wrist, but she didn't. Thank god, too; I have no idea what I would do if she did.

"Scary, isn't it?" said she, her voice small and trembling slightly. "I want to do something for them, but there's nothing we _can_ do. Just think… we got the luck of the draw. That could've been us."

My words exactly.

"We should get moving," I said stiffly. I turned around to head for the door, but Mercy spoke up again.

"They don't trust me."

I stopped a few paces away, our backs towards each other. In a crate next to me a dolphin with a mutilated boar's face squealed for me to put an end to its misery.

"What?"

"The flock. It's because I'm a wolf hybrid."

I didn't quite follow, but I stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. We both stood stock still.

"You don't know what Erasers are, do you."

I was pretty sure she didn't mean those little pieces of rubber that take pencil marks off of paper.

"No."

"Erasers are the cross between a man and a wolf. They reach full adulthood in a few years, look like supermodels, and can morph into wolfmen at will. Erasers are what chased the flock for the first few months. So you can see why they don't trust me right away."

I could only grunt, "Mhmm…"

"But they've all been guys. For some reason the DNA they used worked different on me, a girl."

"The flock doesn't have such extreme gender differences."

"I know. But I'm not evil. You believe me, right?"

I thought back to my experiences with her. She was young – thirteen, maybe twelve – and was on the run for years. She was eager to help, eager to prove she was trustworthy. She did not seem to be malicious, but she stayed at the back of the crowed, at the edge of my vision per se. At the very least, she was a little more than an afterthought. I didn't know much about her, but my stepfather told me the people you can't trust at all are the ones that "tiptoe into your life, trying to sneak into your inner circle by only being acquaintances. Those are the once that rob you raw and clean."

But I thought to myself, what could a thirteen-year-old do, even if she was a successful mutant? She was either just a young girl begging for acceptance, or a spy. However, I seriously doubted she was a spy. She didn't try to "tiptoe," she tried to be a part of things. So I told her, gently, "Yes. I believe you. Now let's get the hell outta here."

* * *

Finding the front doo was really quite simple. I was actually hoping for a nice intellectual challenge, but now I was questioning the height of the scientists' IQ. I guess I'll just stick to crosswords and su-do-ku. But seriously, were these guys so cocky they won't be found out? There weren't even basic trip wires on the surrounding trees. I rolled my eyes and dodged into the forest with Mercy hot on my heels.

"Seto!" a familiar voice chirped happily. Don't worry, it was a friendly familiar voice.

"Mokuba!" Relief laced my voice like doilies in a Granny's house at Christmas (no idea where I got that reference…). My little bundle of joy barreled out of the canopy and I caught him, thumping to the ground with his added weight. I knuckled his head playfully. "How's my little demon?"

"The same as half an hour ago," he replied as the rest of the flock made their appearances. "You got out fast!"

"Yeah, I know," I said lightly. "They might be mad scientists, but they don't think things through very much." I winked at him and he grinned.

"Well, I'm getting better at flying, Seto! Of course, I'll never be able to glide like Max, but still!"

A smile tugged at one corner of my mouth. "Ah, flight. Man's dream since the dawn of time."

Mokuba rolled h is eyes at me but kept his playful grin on his face. "You're just jealous 'cause you can't!" he teased.

"Are you kidding? I've got a _jet_," I said.

Max clapped once to gain our attention. "Yeah, yeah, nice family reunion 'n' all, but we've gotta _go_ somewhere now."

"Japan," I said automatically. I kind of wanted to get home.

"No," Fang replied immediately. "It's too dangerous."

"Are you _joking_?" Mokuba scoffed. "Kaiba Corp. technology is some of the best around, and it's _ours_. It's totally safe."

"But what about this Kazaboru person's ties to all the schools?" Iggy offered up.

"It's Gozaburo," I corrected, shooting the eldest bird-kids a look. I was about to say more, but Mokbua beat me to it.

"My Big Brother destroyed Gozaburo's empire and built his own from the ground up! Everything is observed by him, fixed by him, et cetera!"

"Well…" Nudge suddenly piped up. "I've always wanted to go to Japan, ya know. Like, go to Tokyo and shop, cuz I heard they have all the cute stuff and it sounds really nice and last time, we were there for only like, two min–"

"Nudge!" Fange snapped, and the talkative girl shut up.

"What do you guys think?" Max asked the rest of her flock.

"It sounds like fun," Angel said softly.

"Yeah," Gazzy agreed, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"I'm in," the dog said. What was his name again? Toto? No, Total. That's it.

Max sighed in defeat (she had completely ignored Mercy). "All right, we'll go to Japan. But first –" she looked pointedly at me "– we're making a pit stop. You are way too noticeable in all that excessive stuff."

I looked at my garments. All black, belts at my shins and arms, silver gauntlets, a gravity defying jacket… not to mention I appeared on TV often. Okay, so I was alittle noticeable.

"A _little_?" Angel scoffed at me. "You're the face of _games_!"

Curse her mind reading!

Total raised a paw. "Does this pit stop have killer homemade chocolate chip cookies?"

Max grinned, and all of the flock's faces lit up. She said, "You betcha."

* * *

**Alright, ending it a little early. NOW I have two chapters for you… Please read and review!**

**Cheers!**


	9. Suffocating in a Cloud of Pheromones

**I figured I'd get this one up too. This is where the OC comes in… I honestly didn't plan her. She just… came along. Anyway, don't expect another update until next weekend. The School… it's kidnapped me.

* * *

**

Apparently, Max's "pit stop" was a town in Arizona where her biological mother and her half-sister Ella lived.

Of course, getting there was tricky. Usually they just flew. However, I (and Mercy) could not fly (obviously). So while Mokuba got some flying exercises, Max, Mercy and I tried to hitchhike (yes, I'm aware it's illegal with a high fine. But people still do it, and it's not like I can't afford it…).

We walked for a long time on the side of the road until finally a trucker pulled up in an eighteen-wheeler. He was slightly overweight, had a buzzcut and a brown mustache, hairy arms, aviator sunglasses, a baseball cap and a navy t-shirt. (The following is slightly censored for your viewing pleasure)

He rolled down his window and looked over the brim of his sunglasses as if to get a better look at me. "Holy f–, no f–ing way! If it ain't Seto Kaiba! My girl, she's f–ing _obsessed_ with yeh!" He laughed a bit. "She makes me buy ev'ry damn new thing on the market from yeh! Heh, heh, she also watches all of your duels!" (he said duels like doo-ells). He peered over his aviators again. "It's my f–ing lucky day! Maximum Ride! What're yeh peoples doin' walkin' down a dusty ole highway in the desert!?" When he finally noticed the third person in our party, he giggled – yes, giggled. "Hehehe, so Mr. Kaiba's got a little girlfriend? 'Bout time, boy. Even my ma wuz havin' sex when she wuz twelve!"

We all grimaced. "We're not dating," I told him coldly, though my attitude towards him probably pleased more than it scared. "She's Mercy, a…" I hesitated. "An acquaintance."

"Please, uh…" Max trailed.

"Forrest. Forrest Beacon Jones!"

"Right. Forrest. Uh, we're kind of wondering if you could give us a ride."

"Well sure, honey!" Forrest Beacon Jones replied ecstatically. "It might be a tad uncomf'table, but yer all skinny as f–ing hell. Where to?"

Max quickly gave him the town's name and location. Forrest's brown eyes twinkled as he beamed at us. Max and Mercy crammed into the space behind the seats while I sat up front (he wanted it like that, I could tell.).

"I'll take y'all there, but first yeh gotta come have dinner with mah family! It's on the way, it's no bother! Mah girl an' mah wife, they'd be de_light_ed to see yeh! Mah girl, Tracie Mae, yer her roll modells. (he really did say "role" like "roll." Or, at least, that's what it sounded like) I bet she be dyin' teh get yer aw-toe-graphs!"

This was going to be a loooooooooooong, awkward drive.

As it turned out, Forrest Beacon Jones's house was right at the halfway point. The entire way, he talked about his daughter Tracie Mae, his wife Pansy, his dog Bruno, and Tracie Mae's cat Fluffball. Apparently, Tracie Mae was fifteen and "hot as f–ing hell and sweet as sugar," and Pansy was too, "but don't steal her, she's mine, hehehe!" It was mind numbing, listening to his heavy Southern accent for about four hours. At least he didn't smell _too_ bad…

His house wasn't actually that terrible. It was painted white a while ago, but the paint was peeling, revealing gray wood. Despite that, it was a pretty decent two-story house amongst other scatterings of slightly decent houses at the edge of a highway. Oh yeah, he had a small barn, too, with two chestnut horses ("cost me a for-tune, but Tracie Mae reeeaaally want'd 'em!"). The neighbors also didn't seem to care that a massive vehicle was parked on the grass next to his house (it was too big for the driveway).

We sidled out of the eighteen-wheeler and stretched while Forrest went and got his wife. Tracie Mae, it seemed, was a friend's house but would be home for dinner in a few minutes. We were introduced to Pansy, who was busy cooking some meat in an oven amongst other things. She shook hands eagerly with us, saying hello with a thick Southern accent like her husband.

Pansy was the type of person who used to be beautiful but, in her late thirties, was beginning to deteriorate. She had golden brown curls and amber eyes. She was short and was _just_ starting to get plump. After her initial shock ("Oh mah _gawd_, Seto Kaiba!" _That_ earned me two mutant stares.), she ushered us into the living room, where Bruno and Fluffball and a tiny TV resided. Pansy sat us on a floral couch and bustled back to the kitchen. Bruno, a fat black lab, sauntered over to us. Bruno went straight to Mercy, reluctantly accepted Max, and growled whenever I got too close. Fluffball, on the other hand (he was a tan ragdoll cat), hissed at the girls and took refuge on my lap, shedding a freaking _ton_ on my pants.

Forrest came in to chat with us some more, and I thought was going to go berserk. I was _somehow_ able to keep my patience, though…

"Hey there', Mr. Kaiba, Fluffball's taken a likin' to ya. He hates ev'ryone save Tracie Mae!"

"Huh, that's weird," I said in a monotone, not caring.

Forrest nodded eagerly. "Uh huh. Animals, it's like they sense somethin'. See, Tracie Mae's got a different heart, she had heart surgery, an' now all the animals luv 'er. It's crazy. The bad-tempered horses out back are even calm around her!"

"Fancy that," I said flatly to amuse him. What could I say? Every parent thought their child was special. He was probably exaggerating it.

The front door slammed, and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. "I'm home!" a new voice called. It blissfully only had a slight accent (I hoped it w as because of a good education).

Pansy's voice answered. "Oh, Tracie Mae, good, good! Listen', hun, we've got a surprise fer you! Go into the livin' room!"

A girl of fifteen years entered the room, took one look at me, and said, "Oh my God!" I could only assume she was Tracie Mae, and her presence put me on edge. The cat in my lap noticed and started scratching at my clothes. She had golden ringlets other females died for, bright almond-shaped amber eyes, a dainty nose, and was of average height. She was toothpick thin and was rather large chested, if you don't mind me saying. Her choice of clothing slightly repulsed me. She wore a tight white tank top (_too_ tight, if you know what I mean), a denim mini skirt, and thigh-high, sunset orange platform boots.

"Oh my gawd!" she repeated, a hand flying to her mouth. Her nails, I noticed, were long, manicured and painted the same orange as her boots. I remember vaguely that Forrest mentioned that her favorite thing (and color) was a sunset. "Seto Kaiba and Maximum Ride in _my_ house! This is…" She cut herself off when she saw her dad, so I figured she was about to swear. Which led me to believe she was keeping her life secret from her parents. Mercy was completely ignored, and I was quivering slightly from the tension in my muscles. Even my jaw was clenched. What was with this girl?

"I _have_ to show you my room!" she squealed.

"I'd love to," Max said tartly, "but can you show me the bathroom first?" I glanced at her and she winked. The flock had probably contacted her somehow, and she was going to climb out the window to meet them. Probably.

"Of course," Tracie Mae said immediately, bouncing down a hall. Once Max was behind a door, she returned to me. "Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba," she chanted. She was close enough for me to smell the mint on her breath. "Please, let me show you around!"

"Uh… sure." There was no way out of it. She instantly took me upstairs, chatting about her heart surgery. It was apparently her conversation starter.

"You know, I had heart surgery when I was twelve. Something funky with my heart. I thought I was gonna die, but some scientist dudes handed over a heart for _free_. It was shifty, but _we_ didn't ask questions. Yeah, so after I got my new heart, I got a cold or somethin' simple like that. But Mom and Daddy got super worried. I got better though, better than ever."

We stopped inside her simply furnished room. While I examined her wall (it was a massive sunset), she closed the door.

"So… ever got laid?" she inquired as plainly as asking, "Do you like pie?"

I stared at her, baffled, and she took it as a no. Of course, I'd been much too busy to think about petty things like girls, so I didn't really care about her assumption. That is, I would have, if not for her next actions.

"Wait, you're a _virgin!?_" she scoffed, and then she howled with laughter, an action that made me glower. "Wait 'till Orwill hears about _that_!"

I wasn't going to inquire about this guy, Orwill. I was more preoccupied with the fact that I was trapped in a room with a fifteen-year-old who was, if you'll excuse me, horny as hell. She pushed me onto her queen-sized bed with the flowery spread. She was still giggling like a maniac.

"I'm gonna be the first one to f– Seto Kaiba!" she howled. She leaned in close, and I hadn't the decency to push her away. I could smell something rolling off of her in waves, and it was fogging up my brain. She started fumbling with the belts on my arms so that she could take off my jacket. "You know," she whispered sexily, "it's the mating season for cats right now. They've got pheromones, yeah, to attract other kitties. Daddy says I got them, 'cause the boys pine after me, but I can't, I'm human." She dropped two belts on the bed and looked at me. "You're acting stranger than the other guys I do this with."

Suddenly, it clicked. Scientists, heart, pheromones, mating season… Tracie Mae was given a heart by the School! If that was three years ago, that means Gozaburo had died recently, and that the School had tried and failed to create more mutants. My guess was that they tried the cat thing again and screwed up. And thus, pheromones were rolling off of Tracie Mae. And, if her last statement is true, I was especially susceptible.

"Tracie Mae," I said, and she looked up at me again from the other two belts. "You don't want this," I told her. "You _do_ have pheromones. It's from your new heart."

She bristled. "That's ridiculous. Only beasts have pheromones!" She returned to frantically trying to undress me. I have never been so glad for accessories in my life. Her pheromones were cranked up to the highest degree from her frustration… and… I found myself giving into it. She slid my trench coat off and leaned in close, pressing her body against mine. I was surrendering to the pheromones, suffocating in a cloud of sex-inducing chemicals. I was forced into a haze. It took me a while to realize I was _holding _her against me, and she was moaning as she kissed my neck.

In my haze, a knock at the closed door took time to register.

"Dinner!" Pansy trilled through the wood.

"Ugh," Tracie Mae grunted, pulling away from me. "Coming!" she shouted. To me, she winked and added, "We'll finish up later." She disappeared into the hallway, and thankfully my haze dissolved. Well, at least enough for me to gag at what I'd almost done. I got up, a little wobbly, and put everything back on. I went into the hall, trying to shove down imagined ideas of what exactly Tracie Mae did on that floral bed. I don't think she's all sugar like her dad thinks, especially with those pheromones driving every male crazy. Even I fell prey to it and I was… well, I was _Seto Kaiba_. That just doesn't happen to me.

And worst of all, it was because of a life-saving surgery she was like this. A mutant heart in a 100% human had mutilated her DNA, made her secretly a little feline, a little beast-like. So either the scientists were careless (doubt that), or they were watching us right now. I was betting the latter, so now they knew I was susceptible to her. Which could turn into a weapon against me.

Oh, crap.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me! Don't worry, they're getting out of there next chapter.**

**In case you didn't know, the definition of Pheromone: **

pheromone  
n : a chemical substance secreted externally by some animals  
(especially insects) that influences the physiology or  
behavior of other animals of the same species

**Yup. Seto Kaiba almost does "it." Don't worry, though, I'm not going there. It's not my style. Plus, I want to keep this T rated. Please review!**

**Cheers!**


	10. Stormed By Erasers

Instead of heading downstairs right away, I wobbled over to the bathroom across the hall. I splashed cold water on my face from the faucet in hopes to dissolve the haze completely. Thankfully, it worked. I put a hand on each side of the white sink and leaned on it. I took a deep breath and glanced at the mirror. I found myself staring at my reflection (which, I must add, I haven't seen in days).

My hair was somewhat filthy and knotted from the lack of showers. My face was starting to be gaunt as an effect of not eating in… how long? I also noticed that despite not having food, I seem to have put on a little muscle – an effect of being thrown into mutantville, I thought.

"What're ya doing?" a voice from the window said. I visibly jumped from surprise. I turned my head to see the Gasman's head outside.

I went to the window (which he had already opened) and he flapped back a bit. I leaned out to see Max, Fang, Iggy, Angel, and Mokuba on the neighbor's roof, grinning widely and waving. "What're _you_ doing?" I hissed.

"Wondering what you were doing," Gazzy replied simply. "The rest of us got curious when you stopped here, so we got Max to climb out the window to tell us why."

"Uh huh," I said distractedly. I glanced over my shoulder at the open door. "I have to get going. What are you guy's doing for now?"

"We divided ourselves among the houses," he said, beaming. "I had no idea we were so famous!"

"Well, it's not every day a celebrity shows up on your doorstep," I mumbled dryly. "People here won't ask questions if you're famous enough…" I heard footsteps and smelled the pheromones (its smell is hard to define. It's like a heat shimmer, but you're smelling it instead of seeing it). "Go," I whispered.

Gazzy cocked his head. He sensed the pheromones, I knew it. Even so, I reached out and shoved him back. The hair on the back of my neck was standing up by the time I slammed the window shut and turned around to see Tracie Mae in the doorway. "Why were you out the window?" she asked, leaning against the woodwork.

"Fresh air," I lied. She laughed a short _Ha!_ Standing a few feet away, blocking the only exit… I was trying not to shake.

"Yeah, it does smell weird in this house," she agreed. "That's why I'm out so often. So you comin' for dinner, or what?"

I quickly nodded a curt nod, and she disappeared again. I sighed to clear my buzzing head before following.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful – if you could say that. I was on edge the entire time because _she_ decided to sit _right next to me._ I kept my muscles tense the entire time, and my mutant companions kept shooting me strange looks. I dropped my fork numerous times, and I was hyperaware of Tracie Mae every time she retrieved it for me while Forrest and Pansy tried to start up a conversation ("Y'all look so dirty. Why don' y'all take showers before yeh leave?" "No thank you, we'll be fine.").

After dinner, Pansy set to work clearing the table, and Tracie Mae grasped my wrist and started pulling me into the other room. I was helpless to resist, I'm ashamed to say. I shot pleading looks at Mercy and Max, but they were talking to Forrest Beacon Jones.

She tugged me into a small, private study, shoved me onto another floral print couch, and locked the door. She flashed me a sly grin as she crossed the room and closed the blinds. Then she looked at me, pulling at her tank top, and said, "Wanna see my scar?"

I was smart enough (even while drowning in the chemicals) to realize that this was an excuse to start undressing… and to start _it_. So I choked out, "No, I don't really want to –"

"Oh nonsense," she cut me off. "Everyone wants to." I think I gagged a bit. She was pretty much on top of me in a flash. I wanted to push her away, but the simple bland feeling in my mind was resurfacing, telling me, "She's a good kitty. I approve." So even though I was trying to, I did not resist her when she pressed her mouth against my lips, her tongue trying to gain access.

Yes, I realize (in horror) that I would have granted entry (give me a break!) if not for the fact that there was a crash in the kitchen followed by the shrill screams of Pansy. Tracie Mae, a look of worry on her face, leapt away and bolted for her mother. I quickly followed her, fearing the worst. More screams joined the ruckus arising. I dart into the kitchen only for two men behind the wall to restrain me. I struggled and one of them stabbed me with a taser. As the electricity jolted through me my muscles spasm, and I collapsed. The two men gripped me tightly at the arms, and I surveyed the scene quickly. Forrest and Pansy were on the floor lying in little pools of blood. The sound of fighting was heard outside, and the smell of blood was sickening. I watched helplessly as a wolfish man, holding a screaming Tracie Mae, turned his furry head and winked at me before escaping from the house.

"No!" I shouted, trying to break away from the strangers' hands. Suddenly, their grip abruptly slackened as they were unceremoniously tackled. I tried to stand, but my legs gave out, and I slammed into the counter. Iggy and Fang appeared at my elbows and (despite my pride) assisted me outside in time to see a white helicopter lift up and away with Tracie Mae. They had gotten her. I stared after the machine, ignoring what had to be the bodies of Erasers.

"Dude, she wasn't that great anyway," Fang attempted at counseling. I rounded on him.

"I did not liker her!" I snarled, inwardly pleased when he took an involuntary step back. "She has the heart of a mutant – literally. She has _pheromones_ – chemicals beasts create to attract mates. _They_ are planning to use her _against_ me!"

"But why?" Iggy asked.

"Because…" I forced myself to slow down. "Because whenever she's close enough to affect me, I'm rendered useless." I mumbled the last part, but they heart me. I was ashamed of such a simple, primitive weakness.

Iggy clapped me on the back. "Happens to the best of us, man."

I was grateful for his statement, don't get me wrong, but I pulled away from him. "You don't understand," I muttered. I was tempted to add that they were idiots, but I didn't bother.

They didn't ask more, which was better, I guess. I spotted Forrest's pick-up, and I had an idea. I jabbed my thumb at it. "Get in."

* * *

**I apologize for these seemingly random two chapters. However, you seriously have to give me a break. I wrote these while driving home from vacation in Florida. I was driving in **_**countryside!**_** Do NOT tell me something like this wouldn't happen to you…**

**ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope EVEN MORE that you review! Because last time I got so few…**


	11. New Clothes at the Mall

**Didja think I dropped this story? Didja? Didja? I bet ya did. **

**Well, I WAS a little stuck for a bit. But, I think I'm starting to dig myself out of the rut I got into. I wasted like, nine-and-a-half pages because I wrote stuff then crossed it ALL out. But, it'll have to do. Oh, and I'm starting to cycle back to the very first paragraph. Just to warn you. **

**And yes. He does get knocked out a lot. And yes. He's starting to get annoyed. At me, at the Mad Scientists at the School… especially me, 'cause I'm writing it… Well, I'm trying to keep these Author Notes short on this story. So, onwards.

* * *

**

_Recap (Because it's been a while): Seto Kaiba and the flock stopped somewhere in the countryside on their way to Max's biological mother. However, during their stay, Erasers come and kidnap Tracie Mae, a normal teenage girl with a mutant heart. With this riding on their hearts, the flock decides to continue on their way to Max's mom in Arizona.

* * *

_

"Don't you feel guilty about stealing a dead man's car?" Max asked me once we were back on the highway. I gripped the steering wheel harder.

"He's dead. I'm sure he doesn't care," I growled, checking the rearview mirror. Max was sitting next to me in the passenger seat. Fang, Mercy, and Angel (who had Total in her lap) were in the back seat, and the rest of the flock was in the long bed of the pick-up truck. I had wanted Mokuba up front instead, but he wanted to be able to talk to Nudge, and Angel wanted to sit with us too. I have no idea why, but I wasn't about to pick a fight.

"I think you're extremely brave," claimed Angel. "For more than one reason."

"Gee, thanks," I replied dryly. Before changing lanes, I checked my blind spot. I was actually surprised to find a Jeep there, with two guys wearing sunglasses driving. I glanced at Max, catching her eye, and she shrugged. I returned my eyes to the front, watching the road.

"Take this exit," Max said a little while later, pointing to a green sign. I changed lanes and drove down an exit ramp. I idly checked my rearview mirror again and was a little stunned to see the Jeep from earlier. I shook it off. I was being paranoid.

"You should probably call her, so she knows we're coming," I told Max.

"Don't have a phone," she replied. I cast a sideways glance at her.

"Use mine, then," I said. I tossed her my Blackberry (don't ask why I still had it. I have no idea.). "It's apparently been kept off so I wouldn't get random calls," I added. The fact that my Blackberry was turned off was a mystery within itself. I almost never turn that thing off. So someone else must have. But the only people I could think of who had the chance to turn it off were the scientists. But why turn it off and let me keep it?

"Won't this cost a lot?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Right. Forgot you were rich."

"Filthily so." I kept a stone cold face, but Max chuckled as she dialed, and Angel smiled.

* * *

Thankfully, the Jeep was long gone by the time I pulled into the driveway of Max's mother's house. Cheering could be heard from the back as the flock stockpiled out. I was the last one to step out of the truck. Mokuba had patiently waited for me, and Nudge hung back also, waiting for Mokuba. A tanned woman with dark hair and eyes smiled nervously from the doorway at me.

"Hello, she said, a little intimidated. I didn't blame her for that. "Please, Mr. Kaiba, come in."

Why not? I shrugged and followed Mokuba inside. And don't you dare tell me I'm getting soft!

I could smell cookies baking in the oven, a warm, pleasant, sugary smell. The kitchen was simple and the house itself looked homey and comfortable, but it also looked like it could not fit us all.

"Er… um, we only have one guest bed," Dr. Martinez stuttered.

"The couch is fine," I said, cutting her off. She sighed in relief. The couch really isn't that bad. I've slept on one so many times.

"Hey, Mom," Max started (she seemed to take great pleasure in saying "Mom"), "Do you think you could take us to the outlet mall? We need new disguises."

"Sure thing," Dr. Martinez replied, smiling. She see worried about something though… I could guess.

So I told her, "I'll pay for all of it." She relaxed visibly.

"Can you even _get_ money?" Iggy asked incredulously. I smirked.

"I have an account in many countries. Where's the nearest bank?"

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, we are extremely lucky to have you with us!" Nudge chattered on as we walked to the mall. "It's generally hard for us to buy stuff, and really the only time we've gotten money was when a guy left his card in the ATM, so we stole from him, and I feel bad about it, but it was totally necessary – you believe me right? Of course you do…"

The only thing I could think was _how does my brother stand her?_

Nudge had decided to talk to me the entire time, and Mokuba was only egging her on. Angel, too, insisted on swinging on one of my hands, and I didn't quite have the heart to chuck her (even though she'd be fine if I did). Plus, I was feeling very overheated. Maybe it was the Arizona heat… But sometimes, I just wished these kids would leave me alone. Max and Dr. Martinez walked ahead of us while the Gasman, Iggy, Ella (Dr. Martinez's daughter, not a mutant), and Mercy strayed behind us.

I was uncomfortable and uptight strolling in the crowd on the streets. It wasn't just the fact that there were a _million_ of them, but most of them kept staring at me, too. Even though I left my trench coat and accessories at the house, I was obviously recognized. It didn't help that I _swear_ roughly ten alley cats were discreetly following me.

Needless to say, we agreed I'd be the first one to get a "disguise."

When we finally reached the mall, we dodged inside the first clothes shop we saw. Despite the heat of Arizona, I refused to wear a T-shirt of shorts. I argue that Japan would be colder, but that wasn't the real reason. No, of course, I won't tell you the real reason. I ended up buying dark jeans, a blue T-shirt, a white hooded sweatshirt (better known simply as a hoodie) and simple white sneakers. Everyone agreed I looked very different already in commoner's clothes.

Gazzy let us buy something for him there also. He finished with light jeans, one of those shirts that looked like a graphic tee over a long-sleeved white shirt, and biker goggles. After his decided outfit, we stopped inside a different store to find me a hat and sunglasses. I quickly found a white baseball cap with a pale blue brim and a pair of black-framed mirrored sunglasses. (Mirrored sunglasses are perfect. If you've ever seen poker on television, probably half of the players wear sunglasses like those. It's impossible to see the wearer's eyes with them on. Plus, it has ultraviolet ray protection.) With my completed outfit, even Mokuba said I was barely recognizable.

We spilt up in the mall to buy more outfits. I let Mokuba purchase a light blue polo, new jeans and sneakers, and sunglasses too (though these weren't mirrored). Fang got a black T-shirt with a fake red tie printed on it, along with dark pants and shoes. Typical. Iggy ended up with a long sleeved shirt under a short sleeved collared shirt, pale jeans, and black leather fingerless gloves. Max also got jeans (denim sure is a popular material), a hoodie, and a simple T-shirt. Mercy was happy with a graphic tee of a wolf howling at a full moon. Angel snagged a dark blue pleated skirt with navy leggings, and a sailor's top, along with ballet flats. Nudge took a liking to an outfit consisting of brown pants of a light material, black shoes, a light green sundress, and a short denim jacket (despite the fact that the jacket will probably be ripped to shreds by her wings).

After spending all that unnecessary time describing outfits, and after we were all done, we met at the food court where each flock member got enough McDonald's to feed a party of ten. Each of them. Every one.

I let Mokuba and Mercy buy whatever they wanted. Mercy bought plenty of food also, as did Mokuba, who claimed he was absolutely famished and could eat a horse. Actually, with all the food he got, I think it _equaled_ the mass of a horse. I've never seen him eat that much.

But, it wasn't until I smelled all the food that I realized how hungry I really was. Though, I do have an image to keep up. That, and I'd prefer to not get overweight, thankyouverymuch. So, I only let myself buy a double cheeseburger, a salad, fries, and water.

"Why aren't you eating as much as us?" Nudge asked me. I was at a table with her, Mokuba, and Angel. Max, Fang, Dr. Martinez, and Ella were at another table, as was Iggy, Gazzy, and Mercy. (I guess they're starting to trust Mercy a little bit, if they let her sit with the two guys. At least, they didn't feel all that threatened.) "I mean," continued Nudge, "we have to eat so much, 'cause when we fly we need a lot of energy, and…"

I wasn't really listening to her. Her words slipped through me like a ghost through a wall. But I couldn't focus. This part of the mall was purely swarming, and all the movement and noise was starting to overwhelm me. I heard almost everything. The screaming toddlers (there were eight); the crying babies (five); the laughing teenagers (37, not counting the flock); the gossiping women (28); the chattering men (19); and the chirping birds who had gotten trapped inside (three). And that was in the food court alone (thankfully, I couldn't hear the rest of the mall).

And the _smells_. It wasn't just the food scents flooding my senses, but I somehow knew that someone had a paper cut; two people definitely needed deodorant (ick); and someone had vomited in the girl's restroom recently.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you okay?" Nudge asked nervously. Damn. My distractedness was showing.

"I'm fine!" I snapped. Nudge jumped back, and I felt my heart suddenly gain weight. I hadn't meant to snap at her… I glanced away.

"You look sick, Seto…" Mokuba observed sheepishly.

I _felt_ sick. And hot. Sour bile filled my mouth, and I quickly stood up. Without a word, I dashed for the restroom. I darted into an empty stall. My stomach heaved and I upchucked into the toilet.

Soon enough, there was nothing left to puke, and I could stand up. Thankfully, the restroom was empty, though its natural stench made me want to throw up again.

Hot pain suddenly shot through my abdomen. I staggered to the restroom door to push it shut and lock it. After doing that task, I made my way to the mirrors and grasped the edge of the white porcelain sink. More pain like lightning racked my body as I doubled over. My knuckles paled with the force I was exerting. It was four agonizing minutes before I could straighten and stare into the mirror.

My face was pale and drawn, and my eyes were huge. I could see the glistening sweat dampening the ends of my hair. I took a sharp breath through my teeth as fire rocketed all throughout. The white sink cracked under the pressure my hands were giving it. What… what was happening to me?

I heard something slam against the door. Probably a person trying to get in. My suspicions were confirmed when someone knocked. "Kaiba!" it was Fang. "What are you _doing_ in there!?"

I wanted to shout back at him, but my throat felt like sandpaper, like shards of glass were lining it, and I couldn't make much more noise than a growl or heavy breathing. My eyes never left the mirror. What on Earth was going on? Everything hurt. Did my body decide to go to civil war with me, or something?

I hissed as my teeth all at once sent messages of extreme hurt to my brain. On a whim, I lifted a shaking hand to my mouth and pulled my lip back a little. I resisted the urge to shout in surprise, to make _any_ loud noise. All of my teeth were sharpened to a point, especially my canines. Like a dog's, or a… a cat's!

My stomach clenched, and I had to spit stomach acid into the sink, leaving my throat burning and a sour taste in my mouth. I looked at my other hand and instinctively flexed. I somehow wasn't all that surprised to see claws stretch over my nails, curving slightly past the tip, almost an inch long. I was really starting to freak out.

So, apparently, was Fang. Or, at least, he was getting impatient. He pounded on the door again. "If you don't open up, I'm going to knock the door in!"

"Oh, just do it!" That was Max's voice.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I glanced back to the mirror only for my breath to catch. A young man had appeared, and was very close. _But I thought the restroom was empty…?_ Before I could fully react, a damp cloth was pressed over my nose and mouth. I struggled against the young man, but he was actually quite strong. He successfully prevented me from squirming and escaping from him. As chloroform seeped into my system, I heard the restroom door burst open with a _BANG_. Fang and Max screamed something, but I don't recall what. I was too far gone. I passed out.

The only thing I remember of my captor was dark, empty eyes.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I do make Kaiba black out too often. Sorry!!!!!! I'm trying to curb it! But it really is quite hard to. He wouldn't be where he was if he wasn't knocked out…**

**Anyhoo, it's not the best chapter, but it sets things up for me. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Cheers!**


	12. That Small White Pill

**Hoo boy, yeah, I've been gone a while. So here ya go. The next chapter of Flying Mutant Bird Kid Hybrids!

* * *

**

_Recap: The flock gets new clothes, but then Kaiba is suddenly wracked by immense pain, only to be knocked out by a guy with dark, empty eyes. What will happen to him now?_

You know what's worse than being knocked out and abducted?

Waking up in a dog crate.

No really. They put me – me! Who's at least 6-foot-1 – in a dog crate. A large one, granted, but I'm not a dog. I'm a human!

… Okay, apparently not fully human, but I look the part.

So, since it's a large dog crate, and I'm pretty much capable of superhuman strength, it was made of metal as opposed to plastic. The only window to my cell was the little door in the side, which was just made up of horizontal and vertical bars.

Well, I was _going_ to crawl over to look out of it, to see what I could see, when the pain from before came back with startling intensity. With a gasp and a groan, I curled up into a ball. I didn't really care about appearances right now. I was in PAIN. The sound of high heels against a hard smooth floor reached my ears after I heard an automatic door slide open. Through narrow eyes I watched a white pair of heels stop in front of my dog crate. The owner squatted down so she could see me. Lo and behold, Ann Liu in all her Oriental glory. Her narrow black eyes failed to twinkle as she smiled at me. I wanted to take her low, tight bun and rip it off her head. Ooh, I could imagine the bloodbath…

Wait, what was I thinking? I… I don't want to kill anyone!

"Nice to see you again, Seto," she said with her false smile.

"You're voice is still broken," I told her as plainly as I could, what with all the hurt I was feeling. "You still sound like poisonous honey." Give me a break, I wasn't thinking all that clearly.

Ann Liu frowned at me. Her voice hardened, but it still sounded like an overdose of Halloween candy. "Seto, I only want to help you," she said. "Your body is going through some painful changes."

"No shit, Sherlock," I hissed.

She continued, "It's because your feline genes have been suppressed for so long. It's like a dam that just broke. If you refuse my help, you might die."

Okay, if I wasn't paying attention, now I was.

"We have the technology to help you, Seto. After your mother had escaped with that ridiculous injection, we had to prepare for this."

"Go suck on a toad," I spat. That's how I knew I was absolutely delirious. I just told someone to suck on a toad. My insults were getting more stupid and– I mean, stupider.

Ann Liu obviously thought so, too. She chuckled. "Well, I can see that you don't take kindly to my offer."

"Is it that hard to tell?"

"I guess that means you're not afraid of death, either."

I couldn't answer to that. What could I say? I was terrified. I didn't show it, but I was. I was shivering both from muscle tension and fear.

Ann Liu smiled, but the intention behind it was purely sinister. "I thought so." She stood up so that all I could see of her again was her white high heels. They clacked away. An empty feeling gnawed at my gut. The pain, it was never-ending. Ann Liu had only confirmed that I was slowly being destroyed from the inside out. At least, that was the most likely course.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I know that I can withstand a lot of pain. I know I have the knack for getting out of potentially fatal situations. But what I didn't know was how long I had to live.

A new wave of pain washed over me and I couldn't stop a scream. And once I started screaming, I couldn't stop. All the pain, all the agony, all the terror spilled forth like a thousand volcanoes. I screamed until my throat was like sandpaper. I screamed until my voice gave out. I screamed until I could scream no more, and then I was forced to resort to these pitiful choking sounds until the pain took me away from the conscious world.

* * *

When I awoke next, I felt mildly better. Only mildly. My stomach hurt and even my nails ached. My head throbbed, and all of my muscles were stiff and cramped from being in the dog crate. But at least it was all bearable. I started to wonder where the others were. Did they get captured too? Or did they escape? Obviously, they saw me get captured, but that didn't help me much. They might have ditched me to escape for themselves…

I heard the automatic door slid open once more, but the feet that appeared in front of my cage were masculine, and the smell of food came with it. I shifted into a sitting position as best I could as the man crouched down. He had dark brown hair in a buzz cut and beady black eyes. He was incredibly ripped. I wondered vaguely how much time he spent into working out. But I looked into his eyes, and suddenly it was like a knife was thrown into my brain. I gasped as an image started playing in front of my eyes…

_Epsilon brought the boy into the room Ann Liu and I were in. Our room was pretty empty, actually. I don't know why we were in there in the first place. I suppose Ann Liu knew Epsilon was coming. Epsilon's appearance was frightening. His dead, lifeless eyes bore into everyone and everything. Anyway, he was carrying the unconscious boy._

_This was the first time I saw the boy. His hair looked like it might need a good wash, but I remembered he was on the run for a few days. He was incredibly tall and lanky, but Epsilon was big too, and he carried the boy with no problem._

"_Is this our kitty?" I asked Ann Liu._

"_Of course, Jonathan," she said, smiling. To Epsilon, she said, "Put him in a crate. When he wakes up, I'll offer him the pill."_

"_The pill to help him, right?" I asked._

_She rolled her eyes. "Of course! We don't want to kill him!"_

I let out another shuddering gasp and raised shaking hands to cradle my head. The man grinned like an idiot. "Ann Liu told me that if I had a flashback, you'd see it. But I guess we can't help it if we have flashbacks."

"Wh-what?"

"_Flashbacks_," the man repeated, stressing the word. "It's what happens when–"

"I _know_ what a flashback is!" I hissed.

The man grinned again, and I realized that while I had been experiencing a flashback that wasn't mine, he had opened the cage and placed the tray of food in it. "Ann Liu knows what all of your powers are. She kept a list somewhere." I stared hungrily at the food, but I didn't trust it. At the edge of the tray, too, was a white capsule pill. The man poked a finger through the mesh of the door to the cage. "Go on, eat. Ann Liu wants you alive. And that pill there, it'll help you." As if to support him, my treacherous stomach growled. He looked at me, his eyes reflecting his stupidity. "Please eat. If you don't believe me, I'll eat some of it too. It's not poisoned."

I looked away from him, away from the food. He seemed too moronic to utilize trickery, and I was almost certain he wasn't acting. So maybe I could use his stupidity to my advantage…

"If I eat, will you sit there and talk to me?" I asked him.

He beamed and sat down cross-legged. "Okay!"

I tentatively picked up the white pill. It wouldn't hurt to try it. I mean, if they wanted me dead, they would have killed me by now. They've had plenty of chances. I popped it in my mouth and swallowed it, and in a few seconds I felt the pain ebb away. I inched towards the man. "So… Jonathan," I started. "Tell me about Epsilon."

* * *

**Sorry I was gone so long. I handwrite this story, and I had a bunch written, but I didn't like it, so I scratched it out. It took me forever to think this up. So I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
